


Harrys Room

by nicc0304



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Swearing, dubcon, just tons of hot underage smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicc0304/pseuds/nicc0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrys Room

**Author's Note:**

> So i finally made an ao3 account! it was so complicated omg this invintation stuff is so weird. but oh well, now i have this and a livejournal! so yay :)

Harry never enjoyed his younger brothers company ever since the day he was born. He felt as if since that day, all the attention from the family was lifted off of him, and placed on to Louis’ shoulders. And that was not okay with him.   
Louis, however, was a total sweetheart. Too nice, actually. Especially to his big brother, because he wanted to be just like Harry. Harry was all, plump red lips, porcelain skin, curly hair and green eyes. Louis thought of himself as, well, just Louis. And just Louis, wasn’t enough.  
"Harry!" Anne called from the kitchen where Louis sat at the glass table drawing spider-man comics. Harry rushed down the stairs into the kitchen. “What is it mum?" He asked while propping himself up against the counter. “I’m gunna need you to watch Louis tonight while I go out for my job interview. Is that alright love?" Anne asked. “No mum! I have plans tonight!" Harry protested. Louis began feeling anxious, he didn’t want Harry to have to cancel his plans just because of him. “Mummy I can watch myself! I’m a big boy now.” Annes gaze hardened at Harry, but softened at Louis. Harry rolled his eyes. “No baby, Harry;s going to watch you tonight weather he likes it, or not. I’m leaving in 10 minutes.” And with that Anne was off to her room to put on her shoes.   
"Alright boys, I’m leaving now." She kissed Louis’ cheek and left just like that. Which only caused Harry to be even more mad at that little shit over there by the table who was slowly ruining his life. Louis slowly looked up at Harry. “Haz, you can go out for a little bit. I’ll be okay by myself. Just get home before mummy does! Dont want you to get introuble." Louis pouted. Harrys gaze softened just a bit. “Alright, I’ll be back in a little bit, Lou.. ehm, thanks." Harry rushed upstairs to grab his sweater and then left without a goodbye.   
Louis smiled. He had the whole house to himself, finally. But where would he go first? Harrys Room. He was never aloud in there anyways, and Harry shouldn’t be back anytime soon. So why not?  
Louis left his drawings on the table and trotted up the stairs into Harrys messy room. He decided to jump on his bouncy bed first. Then go through Harrys draws and try on his clothes.Harry big shirts went all the way down t Louis’ thick little thighs. Louis then took Harrys shoes out of the closet, and just when he slid his small foot in one, he heard the front door slam closed.   
No. He thought. Harrys not supposed to be home yet! He heard Harry stomping angrily up the stairs, mumbling profanities undef his breath. Louis wanted to get up, wanted to run and hide under Harrys bed. But he was frozen. “Louis?” Harry then asked, before stepping in the room. When his eyes looked at the floor covered in his clothes and shoes, and then they landed on Louis. “Louis! You made a mess! How many goddamn times have I told you to stay the fuck out of my room!?” Louis wanted to cry. Even though he knew Harry never liked him, Harry never cursed at him, especially with that much anger in his voice. Louis just gawked at him. “You know what, Lou? I was supposed to get laid by Samantha tonight.But guess what, since I was late, she broke up with me. You know why I was late?” Louis shook his head. “Cause of you!” Harry screamed again. He began walking closer to Louis. “I- But I told you to go o-out and that I’d be fine.” Louis said. “Shut up! I am going to get laid tonight. Maybe not by Samantha like I had planned. But I guess since no ones home, it’ll have to be you then.” and with that Harry had picked Louis up and threw him on the bed. “Haz, what’re you d-doing?”  
"Shut. Up."  
Harry pulled Louis pants down to reveal his spider-man underwear. He ran his large hands over his brothers bum through the thin fabric. Then pulled his underwear down as well, Leaving Louis half naked. “Harry..” Louis started. But that only earned him a harsh smack on the bum. Louis screamed in pain, but Harry only smacked the already red flesh again, making Louis shut up. Harry was already able to feel his erection growing as he continued to smack his now sobbing brothers arse. WwSoon enough though, Louis was pushing his bum back and moaning each time Harry smacked it.   
"Y-yea.. Oh Harry.. mhh." He started saying. “Hit me harder.. p-please!" Harry saw Louis moving his little hips ion circle motions and pressing his crotch against the sheets of his bed. The sight was hot, he had to admit. But he didn’t want either of them cumming yet, so he lifted Louis up and placed his on his back this time. “Wanna fuck you." Harry breathed out and pulled his pants down. But Louis got up off the bed and sat on his knees at Harry’s feet. “Wanna suck you off first, Haz."   
Harry was shocked. How did his 9 year old brother know this?!  
"Please, bet you taste so good." Louis mumbled, already grabbing at Harry’s crotch. And before Harry even had time to process it all, he was taken inside the nice warm heat of his brothers mouth. “Holy fucking shit Louis.” He groaned. Louis swiped his soft, wet tounge over Harry’s leaking slit. Louis was only able to take in about half of Harry’s shaft, but Harry thought not. He grabbed the back of Louis’ head and forced him to take in more. Louis started to gag but Harry thought his throat tightening and untightening around his dick felt far too good to let go. Louis’ eyes began tearing as he stared up at Harry with a bit of fear now that he couldn’t breathe. “God, your fucking tounge! Harry moaned. “Taking all me in like my good little cockslut, right? Louis tried to nod, but all that came out was a moan around Harrys dick, which sent vibrations through the older boys body. Harry quickly pulled Louis off because if he didn’t, he was going to cum. Luis began gasping for air, but before he could take in as much as one breath, Harry had lifted him on the matress again. “Gunna open you up so I can fuck youre slutty little arse.” Harry said in a husky voice. All Louis was able to do was nod as Harry grabbed a bottle of lube out of his dresser. Harry shoved his finger in Lluis mouth and then pulled out, laughing as Louis choked a bit. “Hands and knees, slut.” Harry demanded as he slicked his fingers up with lube. Louis did as told and had his perfect little bum sticking up in the air for all to see. Harry then decided to smack it once more, causing the younger boy to moan. “Just get in me already Haz.” Louis eagerly cried out. Harry chuckled and slid his first finger in. Louis didn’t scream, just let out quiet cries. “Are you alright Lou?” Harry asked once his whole finger was in. Louis only nodded. Harry toom that as an okay to add another in, then another. Finally Louis was all opened up and ready to be fucked. “Gunna fuck you now.” Harry breathed out. But then he had another idea.   
Harry lowered his head till he was face to face with Louis pink, stretched hole. He stuck his tounge out and swiped over it. “Oh my g-god. what’re you… Oh fu-. mhh Harry!.” Louis couldnt form a sentence as Harry continued to spit in his hole and then lick in all up.   
Harry decided Louis had enough once he saw his knees begin to shake, and then pulled his tounge out and lined his bog cock up, ready to fuck him now. “Do it already!” Louis screamed. And with that, Harry pushed in with ease. “Fuck.” They both said in sync. “Lou..” Harry felt Louis tight walls clench in a bit of pain, but mostly pleasure. He wanted to tell Louis how good he was doing but he just felt so good that now he was the one who couldnt form a sentence. “Harry.. so-fucking- uh! so fucking big!” And then Louis was cumming small spurts of white sticky cum onto Harry bed without even being touched! “Holy shit you’re hot.” Harry breathed into Louis ear after giving his a gentle kiss on the neck. Not a minute later Harry was cumming deep inside Louis as well. Louis moaned at the feeling of his brothers warm cum inside him. But then Harry pulled out and flipped Louis over on his back. Harry hovered over him and smiled.   
"You know Lou, I love you.." Harry started.  
"I love you too Hazza."  
Louis leaned up and kissed Harrys swollen lips.  
Only then didd the two hear the front door slam closed again. “Boys?”


End file.
